Muito Barulho Por Nada I
by Le Soldiers
Summary: Algo... AU... fairy tale... yaoi... nonsense...


**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing pertence ao tal do Koichi e blá blá blá...

* * *

**Muito Barulho Por Nada**

Ato I 

Em algum lugar não sabe onde, numa data incerta em que a pergunta 'quando?' não se encaixaria, um garoto de 16 anos pastoreava ovelhas, que muito fujonas já corriam por todos os lados, deixando-o fulo da vida.

- Suas ovelhas cretinas!! Voltem aqui! - esbravejou correndo atrás delas, pegou uma corda e começou a enlaçar as ovelhinhas pra perto, sendo muitas elas logo escapavam novamente. - TODAS PARADAS AGORA!! - berrou dando-lhes seu olhar mortal, as ovelhas rapidamente se encolheram obedientes.

Um brilho desceu do céu de repente, pétalas de rosas se espalharam no ar dançando ao som de violino. Uma das ovelhas aproveitando-se da distração do garoto, que olhava aquele fenômeno sem nenhum interesse, tentou sair de fininho, mas ele percebeu e mirou seu olhar nela, a ovelhinha ficou paralisada.

- Heero? - uma voz suave chamou o garoto, mas ele estava muito ocupado gritando com a ovelha.

- Mas que droga! Por que tenho que cuidar desses animais imbecis?!

- Heero?

- O que é?! - gritou com o menino loiro, que se encolheu como uma das ovelhas. - Baka! Quem é você?

- Sou Quatre! - sorriu. Heero notou as asas finas dele, parecia uma mariposa gigante. - Sou sua fada madrinha!!

- Fada? - Heero caiu com uma enorme gota na cabeça. - Como você pode ser uma fada?

- Sendo, ué! É que eu nasci com umas habilidades sensitivas entre outros poderes... mas não me aceitaram nos X-Men... - ele começou a falar em tom nostálgico. - ...Mas eu sou muito bom, e agora com todas as fadas fazendo greve por causa do salário... o Conselho das Fadas me convocou pra fazer um bico!

- E os trajes de fada?

- Ah... só quando sair o 13º... mas eu já tenho varinha!

- Espera... não são só as princesas que tem fada madrinha?

- É! Mas como eu disse as fadas se rebelaram, estão fazendo passeatas até... então o Conselho resolveu apelar pra continuar com os contos...

- Aahh... e você veio me realizar um desejo?

- Não! Vim te dar uma missão! - Heero caiu de novo, Quatre sorriu e explicou.

A missão vinha por ordem da Fada Suprema: Lady Une. Heero teria que bancar o príncipe no cavalo branco, de capa e espada, atravessar o continente até chegar no Reino Sank, onde a Rainha Relena jazia muito irritada pelas outras rainhas terem menosprezado seu reino só porque ele era muito monótono. Assim para se vingar, ela mandou suas fiéis servas Noin e Dorothy fazerem suas maldades, aproveitando-se que as fadas estavam fora de circulação.

As duas mandaram todas as bruxas para a inquisição, assaram os três porquinhos, fizeram um moicano na Rapunzel deixando-a incapaz de se equilibrar direito, entre outras coisas perversas... descontando a parte em que tentaram botar fogo na floresta da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e o GreenPeace caiu em cima fazendo uma zona muito maior, tudo ocorreu bem, isto é mal! Muita maldade, apesar do Reino Sank ser pacifista, mas Relena não tava nem aí pra coerência. E ainda haviam coisas escondidas que o Conselho das Fadas desconhecia.

- Agora tudo virou um caos! - Quatre suspirou.

- Você espera que eu resolva a situação sozinho?

- Oh, não! Eu o ajudarei! Vou voando ao seu lado e darei todo o apoio moral!

Aquilo não ia dar certo. Heero lembrou-se de algo de repente.

- E o que eu ganho se conseguir?

- Oras, no fim você fica com a princesa Duo! Se encontra-la... Já vou dizendo... - ele sussurrou no ouvido de Heero. - ...Duo na verdade é um rapaz! - Heero arregalou seus olhos azuis criando uma gota.

- Você quer que eu fique com um cara?!

- O que tem de mais? Vocês formarão um casal kawaii! - Quatre virou-se para trás. - Não é verdade garotas??

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! - respondeu um monte de fãs segurando pompons, cartazes, faixas... declarando seu amor ao yaoi, sentadas em arquibancadas em volta do pasto das ovelhas, que aliás se dispersaram ao escutarem os gritos - VAI LÁ, HEE-CHAN!! ACABA COM ELES!!

Heero caiu outra vez.

- Quem são elas? De onde saíram?

- Nossa torcida!! Todas prontas pra pegar qualquer um que se imponha ao yaoi! Ah, elas foram se ajeitando enquanto conversávamos, eu as trouxe para nos animarem!

- Hn...

- Aah... você tem que ser rápido!

- Com isso? - ele se referiu ao pônei que Quatre havia arrumado para ele.

- É tudo o que consegui... minha varinha não é das melhores, Lady Une ta tendo que economizar... corre o boato que ela andou desviando o dinheiro pro mercado negro... sei lá...

Heero grunhiu. Era impossível chegar até o Reino Sank naquele pônei! Fora que se sentia o Zorro naquelas roupas que sua fada havia arranjado.

Foi aí que uma ventania começou, quando parou e todos puderam abrir os olhos, um jovem rapaz de óculos escuros e sobretudo estava parado diante de Heero e Quatre.

- MATRIX!! - gritou uma das meninas.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! É MIB!! - replicou outra.

- ARQUIVO X!!

Elas tentavam deduzir da onde ou o que seria o rapaz, concordando apenas em um ponto:

- SEEEEXYYYY!!

Ele tirou os óculos escuros e fitou Heero e Quatre com seus olhos verdes, quer dizer, com um deles, o outro estava escondido pela franja.

- UUHH-HUUU!!

Quatre ficou surpreso e ia perguntar algo, mas Heero, que já estava encarando o rapaz desconfiado, falou primeiro:

- Não quero comprar nada.

- Não sou vendedor. Meu nome é Trowa e vim ajuda-los.

- É mesmo?! Como? - Quatre indagou.

- Bom, pelo jeito faltam condições pra que Heero realize a missão... - ele apontou para o pônei.

- Hihih... e o que vai fazer?

- Isso. - Trowa levantou um braço e logo outra ventania começou quando um grande robô aterrissou atrás dele. - É um Gundam, chama-se Wing. Você vai usa-lo para chegar à Sank e lutar, Heero.

- Hn... - fez enquanto subia no Gundam.

- Oh, isso é ótimo! - Quatre deu uns pulinhos. - Mas como conseguiu? E por que vai nos ajudar?

- Não posso dizer.

- Tudo bem... mesmo assim obrigado! - segurou as mãos de Trowa, os olhos irradiando alegria.

- ...

- BEIJA! BEIJA!!

- Meninas!! - Quatre ficou vermelho.

- ...

Heero desceu novamente depois de inspecionar o Gundam.

- Sabe pilota-lo?

- Sim. Mas não vou com essas roupas!

Quatre deu um risinho sem graça e mudou-lhe as roupas para as que ele usava antes, regata e spandex.

- Vamos também? - perguntou Quatre a Trowa.

- Sim, já vou trazer nossos Gundans.

Sentindo uma vibração Quatre pediu-lhes licença antes de atender o celular.

- Alô?

- Fadas usam celular?

- Sei lá.

- Rapazes, é a Lady Une! Quer falar com você, Heero! - estendeu-lhe o celular.

- Alô? ...Hn-hun... é… hn-hun…

- E então? - Quatre quis saber quando ele encerrou a ligação.

- Missão aceita.

Ao que Heero aceitou a missão, todos começaram a se preparar para começa-la. Trowa que já havia trazido os Gundans Heavyarms e Sandrock, que ele e Quatre usariam respectivamente, estava ensinando o loiro a pilota-lo, sorte não haverem muitas árvores por perto ou a área teria que ser reflorestada. Heero distribuía autógrafos às fãs que formavam uma longa e embaralhada fila à sua frente, ele já estava irritado e assinava todos praticamente da mesma forma.

Ex: "Para Arshes Rei. Omae o korosu. Ass: Heero Yuy."

E as garotas ficavam emocionadas, nem ligando pra ameaça. As que já haviam recebido seu autógrafo estavam agitando seus pompons pra incentivar Quatre a pilotar seu Gundam, cantarolando em uníssono:

- Quatre Winner! Quatre Winner! - batiam palmas ritmadas. - Quatre Winner Quatre Winner! - novas palmas, e começaram a agitar os pompons coloridos fazendo coreografias. - Quatre tem cultura! Quatre faz união! Quatre tem bravura! Quatre é campeão! - mais coreografias, de forma que aquelas saias de team leader, tão curtas que dava pra ver até o útero, se agitavam animadamente. - Quatre Winner! Quatre Winner! - palmas de novo. - Quatre Winner! Quatre Winner!

E o pônei, humilhado por todos terem menosprezado sua capacidade de atravessar o continente, assistia tudo aquilo com desdém. De repente um grito agudo de pavor cortou o ar, todos voltaram sua atenção para a menina de uniforme rosa e lilás, escrito "Moi" atrás. Ela apontava para uma cena que seria cômica se não fosse trágica: as ovelhas zanzando debilmente pelo pasto e caindo num rio próximo, se afogando, quebrando as patas.

Todos largaram o que estavam fazendo e se puseram a correr pra salvar as ovelhinhas, provavelmente suicidas e deprimidas por Heero ter parado de gritar com elas e voltado sua atenção para outras coisas. E aí foi um fuzuê, fãs e ídolos agarrando os animais como podiam, existiam muito mais ovelhas do que parecia.

Outras garotas estavam cuidando de tudo quanto podiam fazer, em cima de uma enorme árvore nas redondezas. De lá começou a tocar aquela musiquinha do Indiana Jones. Apreensivo, Trowa falou com a fada enquanto tirava duas ovelhas da água:

- Quatre, o que elas estão fazendo?

- Bom... - gaguejou Quatre, guiando alguns dos animais. - Elas queriam cuidar da sonoplastia...

- Isso é um conto, e elas vão acabar transformando numa novela... - disse vagamente, não se importando com o fato.

- Pense como uma novela de cavalaria... - sorriu o loiro. - Elas só querem ajudar, estão se divertindo! E depois... - falou nervosamente. - ...elas são maioria e... sabe né? Garotas podem ser muito perigosas...

- ...

Heero ficava cada vez mais irritado, ele nunca entendera muito bem porque lhe tinha sido confiada a tarefa de cuidar daqueles animais sagrados... sim, sagrados. As ovelhas possuíam a energia que controlava a vida humana, não que elas tivessem noção disso, mas cada ovelha que morresse causava um acidente e eram umas cinco pessoas a menos no mundo, daí da pra imaginar quantas centenas de ovelhas existiam... o que? Se as vacas podem ser quase idolatradas, por que as ovelhas não? E com todas as sandices que já estavam acontecendo nos contos aquilo seria o golpe final.

* * *

A milhares de quilômetros do lugar onde team leaders galopavam em ovelhas, uma jovem garota estava sentada, de pernas abertas sob o longo vestido, tomando todas num bar.

Todos os homens do local a olhavam surpresos enquanto ela reclamava sobre alguma coisa e entornava uma garrafa.

- Ei, princesa! - aproximou-se um sujeito dela.

Ela virou um olhar fulminante para ele. Sua trança chicoteou nas costas.

- Nunca vi uma princesa beber assim... - ele observou, espantado com a rapidez que ela esvaziava outro copo.

- Não sou uma princesa!

- Então por que a coroa e o vestido brilhante?

- Porque sou uma princesa!

- Por...

- Haah vai se ferrar! - respondeu de mau humor se levantando.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou e recebeu um olhar furioso.

- Duo. - falou depois de uns segundos, andando como uma toupeira pelo bar.

- Duo? - estranhou.

- ÉÉ!! DUO!! QUE SACO!! - berrou dando um chute no sujeito. - VOCÊ É SURDO?!

- Calma, garota! - ele pediu, tentando fugir da mira da princesa.

Garota. Ao ouvir isso Duo fechou os punhos e desceu a porrada nele.

- EU NÃO SOU UMA GAROTA!! NÃO SOU!! - gritou, não tinha culpa se fora incumbido de uma missão que deveria se disfarçar daquele jeito, pois na verdade era um príncipe e ter que bancar a princesa parecia insultuoso... daí foi afogar as mágoas na bebida, não que fosse adiantar de algo era mais uma desculpa à toa. Cobriu o homem de socos e chutes. - NUNCA VIU UM RAPAZ DE VESTIDO?!

O sujeito gritava por socorro e todos no bar assistiam e aplaudiam. Começou a tocar "Glory of love", aquela música de Karate kid, Duo nem reparou, e o povinho do bar começou a procurar de onde ela vinha.

- Rapaz! - ironizou um fulano no canto do bar. - Se veste de princesa e diz que é rapaz! Só se for um... - começou a rir, até ser atingido por uma garrafa na cabeça.

Duo bufou, e já ia sair do bar quando ouviu um comentário:

- Deve ser um daqueles adeptos do yaoi, ou alguma droga assim...

- E SE FOR?! - bradou ele outra vez, e já ia partir pra agressão quando a musiquinha do Tuxedo Mask se fez ouvir e três garotas entraram no bar, em seus uniformes com um Y na frente e seus respectivos nomes atrás: Aryam, Angel e Rebeca Yuy.

- HEY! SEU IMBECIL! - chamou Rebeca. - Falou de yaoi, mexeu com a gente!

- Oba, oba! Garotas! - exclamou um tiozinho tentando abraçar uma delas, porém ganhou um murro de Aryam.

Duo olhou para elas sem entender nada, também bêbado como um gambá...

- Da onde vocês saíram?

- Oras, querido Duo! É o poder do yaoi! Nós amamos tanto o yaoi que podemos tudo por isso!! Somos praticamente onipresentes! A simples menção contra nos atiçou a vir aqui! O yaoi não é incrível?! - suspirou Rebeca, corando e agitando seus pompons.

- Muito bem! ...Snif... - apoiou Angel, pegou um lencinho e enxugou uma lágrima. - Snif...

- Malucas por essa porcaria... - um outro falou.

- PORCARIA?! - Angel indagou estupefata, seus olhos ficaram muito zangados e o cara só conseguiu ver os pompons dela o atingindo.

Começou outra confusão, pompons pra um lado, garrafas de pinga pro outro... "Smells like teen spirit" do Nirvana tocando… Duo que já parecia mais esperto entrou animado na briga também. Foi bem rápida, e claro que as fãs venceram, ou porque a força que o yaoi lhes dava era grande mesmo, ou porque os caras estavam tão bêbados que nem tinham forças pra revidar... ah, os efeitos alucinógenos dos pompons também foram um mistério...

Como punição eles foram obrigados a escutar um discurso sobre os atributos do yaoi, que não foi ruim, afinal todos ficaram felizes: eles por descobrirem algo novo a explorar, vendo o mundo sobre nova perspectiva; e elas por conseguirem converter mais pessoas ao yaoi.

- Snif... Isso é tão legal! - exclamou Angel, fazendo uso de seu lencinho novamente.

- Você parece meio sensível hoje... - Aryam comentou, uma gota pairando em sua cabeça.

- É... snif... acho que usei a fórmula errada nos pompons... - sorriu, Aryam caiu pra trás.

- Meninas? - Duo chamou, elas soltaram exclamações e pularam nele. - Uff...

- Você ta tão bonitinho nesse vestido!

O garoto de trança franziu, corou, reclamou e levantou.

- Bom, eu preciso ir, tenho uma missão a realizar! - ele declarou.

- É! E tava bebendo em vez disso... - Aryam disse com algum sarcasmo.

- Nhaaa... mas agora já vou!

- OK... nós vamos voltar pra fada, mas antes...

- Fada? - Duo indagou sem entender.

- MAS ANTES... - Angel continuou, ignorando a pergunta. - Um autógrafo! - ela sorriu estendendo um caderninho e as outras duas fizeram o mesmo. Duo deu um sorrisinho estranho e fez o que elas pediam.

- Tchauzinho! - elas se despediram e saíram correndo do bar, quando Duo saiu elas já tinham sumido de vista. Atrás dele, no bar, o pessoal tagarelava sobre yaoi.

Duo caminhou perdidamente por uns instantes, agitou o vestido e resmungou algo, emburrado. Até que achou um caminho que dava numa floresta e pôs-se a andar furtivamente, a música da Pantera Cor-de-Rosa tocando.

- Mas quem é que fica colocando essas trilhas sonoras?! - indagou de repente e só ouviu umas risadinhas femininas, vindas sabe-se lá de onde. Deu de ombros e continuou andando.

Alguns minutos depois algo lhe chamou a atenção, mais à frente perto de uma árvore havia algo grande, marrom e peludo. Aproximou-se curiosamente e notou que se tratava de um urso, esquisito, mas um urso, aparentemente adormecido. Duo achou melhor passar cuidadosamente para não acorda-lo, mal se afastou dez passos à frente e ouviu um farfalhar. O toquinho clássico de filmes de terror, como Halloween, começou a tocar. Ao virar se para trás viu que o urso levantava empunhando uma espada. Duo saiu correndo e teve inicio o pega-pega.

* * *

Em outro continente, mais precisamente no Reino Sank, enquanto ovelhas eram salvas e princesas eram perseguidas, Relena ria histericamente em seu quarto.

- OHOHOHOHOH

Dorothy resmungou algo sobre estar sendo plagiada e Noin observava, através de uma janela, uma frota de MD se preparando para um combate.

- OHOHOHOHOH

_**Continua...**_ (?)

* * *

**_N/A:_** Yep, não sei o que ficou mais tosco... \/.-' Bem, valeu pelos coments, ñ apareceram todas as fãs q me permitiram cita-las ainda, mas... (se por acaso houver outro cap) Qq coisa podem reclamar...


End file.
